The primary objectives of this grant are to strengthen ongoing collaborative research activities and stimulate new interdisciplinary and interdepartmental research by providing core support for several modules to be made available as common research facilities to investigators of Vision and its Disorders. These modules include: an animal surgery suite, a morphologic module, a biochemistry module, an immunology module, a tissue culture module, and an administrative module. These facilities provide services and shared resources for collaborative studies on eye related research projects that conform with the NEI national research plan. The various modules will enable us to strengthen our collaborative efforts among scientists of various disciplines in the Departments of Ophthalmology, Anatomy, Pathology, Immunology, Biochemistry, Zoology, Medicine, Radiology and Psychology. The Animal Surgery module will foster collaborative research by making it possible for investigators from diverse disciplines to carry out surgery and experiments together in a facility specifically designed and equipped for ophthalmic procedures in an Eye Center in which basic scientists and clinical ophthalmologists work in harmony. The Ocular Morphology module with its components in the Departments of Anatomy and Ophthalmology will provide services enabling co-investigators from different disciplines to correlate histologic, autoradiographic and ultrastructural observations with biochemical, physiological or clinical alterations in ocular disease. The Tissue Culture module will enable clinical and basic scientists to prepare cell lines established for a variety of experiments that employ cell culture methodology. The Immunology module will provide assistance to investigators who are not experts in immunology in producing conventional and monoclonal antibodies by technicians specially trained in these procedures. This module will also provide facilities for immunoflourescent and immunoperoxidase staining of tissue sections. The Administrative module will coordinate the various eye related research activities and provide the necessary resources for the administration of the Core Grant.